Morning Routine
by Arktosphonos
Summary: Day in, day out, same old thing.


"Chloe…." Max grumbled from the floor. Above her, no doubt laying comfortably nestled in the rest of the blankets, her girlfriend snored, still pretending to be asleep in order to get Max to turn off the annoying alarm that had been blaring for the last half hour.

She was almost asleep again, the mind numbing noise already diluted and dull from weeks of practice ignoring it. But then Chloe had shoved her out of bed, quickly halting any plans Max had for catching a few more winks before having to get ready for school.

With a soft groan, Max picks herself up off the floor, hitting the off button for the alarm and crawling back into bed once more.

Chloe practically wraps around her. Warm skin, warm scents, warm kisses, all happened in a span of seconds, easing the brunette's wounded pride at having being shoved from bed. She sighs into Chloe's kisses, bringing her hands up to cup the older girl's face in order to deepen the kiss. They lay like that for long minutes, entangled beneath the sheets, languidly kissing and touching one another before a knock at the door brings them back down to Earth.

"Girls!" Joyce calls from the other side of the room. "I know you're not planning on sleeping all day. Doesn't Max have class?"

Chloe mutters under her breath, all traces of softness and sweetness gone after the interruption of her mother.

"Alright!" The older girl snarls, sitting up to better shout. "We'll be down in a minute! Jesus-fuckin'-Christ."

"Chloe," Max reprimands her, lightly swatting at her girlfriend's arm before tossing her a halfhearted glare. She can hear Joyce retreating down the stairs, no doubt going to prepare breakfast for the two young adults, even though Chloe definitely didn't deserve it today.

"But we were busy," The blue haired punk grumbled, seeming to pout like a child at Max's stern expression.

Her lips twitched up into a grin, and it took all of Max's willpower to not give in and kiss her grumpy girlfriend in order to soothe her.

"C'mon, time to get up," Max says while stretching. Fingers are on her in an instant, digging into her ribs, tickling her with abandon and causing the brunette to squeal shrilly at the onslaught. She swats and kicks at the other girl, begging her to stop tickling her before she falls out of bed again.

"Chloe!" Max says through her laughter, tears just beginning to form in her eyes. "Chloe! Seriously, I have to pee!"

"No way, Maxipad!" Chloe teases, only digging her fingers deeper into the other girl's side. "Not until you say I'm the best."

Max screams, struggling out of her girlfriend's grasp and bolting off the bed.

Another pout forms on the punk's face, and she huffs in defeat before flopping on her back once more. "Alright, you win since you managed to get away."

Padding back over towards the bed, Max leans down to press a soft kiss to Chloe's lips before searching out some clean clothes she can wear. After the two started dating, Max moved in half of her closet into Chloe's house ( Joyce seemed all for the idea of Max spending more 'quality time' with Chloe ) and often made sure she had at least one clean outfit to wear at all times.

Tugging on one of Chloe's shirts, the brunette wasted no time in making her way to the bathroom to relieve her full bladder. Once that was taken care of, she quickly stripped once again and hopped into the shower.

She didn't notice the bathroom door open, nor the shower curtain, it was only when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist that Max realized she wasn't alone. She was about to scream when an all too familiar laugh rumbled against her neck.

"Did I scare you, babe?" Chloe asked over the running water, pressing open mouthed kisses against Max's shoulder as she slid her hands down to grip the brunette's hips.

Warmth quickly rose to Max's face and neck, and she was tempted to give a childish response, instead, she turned around in the water and kissed her girlfriend, rubbing her wet body against the blue haired punk's as their tongues entwined. Moaning into the kiss, everything seemed to blur away, until all she could focus on was Chloe's lips, the way her fingers just seemed to dance above her waistline.

All too soon though did the water turn cold, and the pair were forced to part to quickly scrub down and towel off.

"Did you actually bring clothes this time or are you going to just strut naked through the house?" Max asked as she pulled her shirt on. It was still steamy in the bathroom, leaving her skin slick and making it difficult to breathe, let alone dress.

"You know you like staring at my ass," Chloe said, wiggling her hips in emphasis before leaving the room. "Besides, it's _my_ house, so I can walk around naked if I want to."

Max blushed, but didn't tear her eyes away from Chloe's backside as her girlfriend walked back to her room.

So far today as turning out to be a really good day.


End file.
